Mi mejor amiga Naruko
by GothicL0li Patit0 DiAm0nD
Summary: Naruto intenta por todos los medios conquistar a cierta chica de ojos blancos, pero para eso, decide convertirse en su mejor ¿amiga?. Leanlo y averiguen que puede pasar.
1. Chapter 1

**Mi mejor amiga Naruko**

Que onda, hasta que al fin escribo un fic que no es de KOF, pero aun asi, es sobre, según mi opinión, la pareja mas chida del universo de Naruto NARUHINA. ADVERTENCIA: SI CREES QUE ESTE FIC TIENE ESCENAS YURI TE EQUIVOCAS, ES NARUTOxHINATA.

**Un bello dia en la aldea de la hoja una chica peliazul estaba sentada cerca de un arroyo, totalmente pensativa y a la vez triste, cuando alguien se acerco hacia ella.**

-Ho, hola Sakura-Dijo Hinata

-Que hay Hina, oye, te he notado muy triste estos días, ¿a que se debe?-Le pregunto la pelirrosa

-Pues, he estado pensando mucho, en que, algún día Naruto-kun vuelva a la aldea-Dijo jugando con sus dedos

-Hinata, no me digas que te gusta Naruto-Dijo burlonamente Sakura

-Pues, desde siempre-Dijo con un leve rubor

-¿Y porque no se lo dices?-

-Es que, cada que trataba de hablar con el, siempre me quedaba muda o me desmayaba, aparte, creo que tu le gustas-Dijo la peliazul

-Si, le gusto, pero, aun sigo enamorada de Sasuke, así que, no le tomo atención a Naruto, pero mira, el me caerá algo mal, será un tonto, pero, es un buen chico, además, dicen que en estos días el va a regresar a la aldea, deberías decírselo en cuanto este aquí- Le dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro a Hinata

-¿De veras lo crees?, entonces lo hare, pero, no se como lo tome-Dijo Hinata jugando de nuevo con sus dedos

-Se lo tomara bien, es mas, desde ahora huele a boda-Dijo Sakura

-Etto, Sakura-chan, es un poco acelerado hablar de eso-Dijo Hinata poniéndose como un tomate

-Cierto, bueno, me tengo que ir, debo seguir entrenando con Tsunade-sama, nos vemos y si quieres tener a Naruto contigo te recomiendo seguir mis consejos-Dijo Sakura despidiéndose

-Nos vemos Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun, donde estarás ahora mismo- Dijo Hinata, mientras que de fondo se escuchaba la canción "Y ahora que" de Atrevete a soñar (será una taranovela mexicana, pero, es la única que me gusto :P)- Espero que estés bien, solo desearía que regresaras pronto-

**Pasaron 3 dias, y en ese tercer dia, una bella chica de unos 15 o 16 años, con 2 coletas rubias y ropas anaranjadas con negras y con unas marcas que parecían bigotes de gato al lado de un hombre de larga cabellera blanca con una bandana que no tenia el símbolo de la aldea, ambos estaban parados frente a la entrada a Konoha**

-Entonces ¿cree que el plan funcione Jiraiya-sensei?-Pregunto Naruto, pero convertido en su contraparte Naruko Uzumaki

-Claro que si, además, luces súper sexy-Dijo el sennin mientras sangraba de la nariz

-Sensei, recuerde que soy un hombre en realidad-Dijo algo molesta Naruko

-Oh cierto, solo recuerda, hazte amigo de la chica del byakugan y listo, luego le revelas tu verdadera identidad y listo, habrá boda-Dijo feliz el ero-sennin

-Bien, pero si no funciona, esto será culpa suya-Dijo la rubia- Oh mire, el porton esta abierto-Dijo Naruko mientras pasaban a través de el-KONOHA, YA LLEGO UZUMAKI NARUKO

**Jejejeje un corto momento de inspiración, espero que les agrade a los miembros del fandom de naruto, y además, los invito a que pasen a leer mi x-over de NarutoxKOF, se llama Torneo en Konoha, disfruten :3.**


	2. ¿Enserio conoces a Naruto?

**Capitulo 2-¿Enserio conoces a Naruto?**

Hola chicos, chicas, niños o lo que sea, como se la están pasando, antes que nada, les deseo a los q lean esto un feliz año nuevo, y ahora, espero que les este gustando el fic.

Aclaración gramatical

-Dialogo-

_-Pensamiento-_

**Agradecimientos**

**Drake99999: Si, nunca creí a Naruto así, bueno, en el fanfiction todo es valido no?, tratare de publicar mas seguido, aunque solo tu lo leas :D, emmmm lo de los anonymus, pues, para mi y los chicos del fandom de KOF, tenemos problemas con los anónimos, solo se la pasan criticando los fics diciendo que son mierda (que idiotas, solo por poner que van en la escuela o cualquier situación de comedia), pero bueno, si quieres léelos tu mismo y dime que opinas, y son capaces de meterse con cualquier fic aunque no sea del KOF, pero aun así, gracias por el consejo :3.**

**Después de un duro entrenamiento, Hinata Hyuuga decidió tomar un baño y salir a pasear un rato por las calles de la aldea, aunque todos sabemos muy bien para que saldría, hasta que vio un rostro parecido al de naruto entre la gente**

-Na, naruto Kun-Grito Hinata, pero se quedo pasmada al ver que no era Naruto, sino parecía ser un familiar de el

-Hola chica-Trato de disimular Naruko- Oye, ¿tu eres, Hinata Hyuuga?-

-Si, ¿quien te dijo mi nombre?-Pregunto Hinata

-Pues, digamos que soy la prima mas cercana de Naruto, y me conto que tu eres su mejor amiga, se me olvidaba, me llamo Naruko, me llamaron así porque mi madre era muy cercana a la madre de Naruto-Dijo Naruko

-Mucho gusto, y ¿para que estas aquí?-Pregunto tímidamente Hinata

-Mi primito no va a regresar por otro tiempo, así que me pidió que cuidara su casa, a propósito ¿sabes donde esta su casa?-Pregunto Naruko

-Si, si quieres puedo llevarte a ella-Le dijo Hinata al momento que le indico para que la siguiera

_-Cielos, Hinata-chan se volvió demasiado hermosa desde la última vez que la vi, espero que no me reconozca-_

-Oye, Naruko-chan, ¿además de que soy la mejor amiga de Naruto, que mas te ha dicho?-Pregunto un poco timida Hinata, pero justo en ese momento se les acerco Sakura

-Hola hini, seguiste mi consejo?, oye, quien es tu amiga?-Le pregunto Sakura

-Naruko Uzumaki, es la prima más cercana de Naruto, vino aquí para cuidar la casa de Naruto-kun- Respondió Hinata

-Ah si, Naruto, me llamo Sakura, estuve con el en el equipo 7-

-Si, Naruto también me conto de ti, de hecho, me dijo que te dijera que… ¿Cómo dijo?, ah si, dice que eres una pechos planos y que tu frente supera el ancho del desierto del Sahara- Le dijo Naruko

-¿Qué?, MALDITO NARUTO, ME LARGO-Grito Sakura alejándose

-Naru-chan, ¿deberás Naruto piensa eso de Sakura?-Pregunto confundida Hinata

-Si, me mando decir que te quiere mucho y te extraña demasiado-Dijo Naruko poniendo la típica sonrisa de Naruto

-¿De, deberás dijo eso?-Dijo Hinata poniéndose totalmente roja

-Claro, y quiere que le prometas que seguirás aquí en cuanto el regrese-Dijo Naruko

-Cla, claro que seguiré aquí, bien, ya llegamos, ¿tienes llaves?-Pregunto Hinata

-Hina-chan, mi primo ya no es tan olvidadizo como antes-Dijo Naruko mientras abría la puerta

-Bueno, Naru, me tengo que ir, debo llegar a casa antes de que mi padre se de cuenta, nos vemos mañana-Dijo Hinata saliendo de la casa-Por cierto, bienvenida a Konoha-

-Hasta luego Hinata-Dijo Naruko mientras cerraba la puerta y comenzaba a adquirir el aspecto de un chico- Ufff que bueno que por hoy no me descubrió, puedo descansar mi chakra aquí donde nadie me vea, por suerte me traje mi dotación de ramen jejejejeje-Dijo Naruto mientras iba a la cocina-

**Chan chan, ¿Qué tal les pareció el capitulo, prometo seguir el fic, por lo mientras traten de disfrutar. Besos a todos.**


End file.
